RWBY Wiki:Editing Policies
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following states the rules which are to be adhered to about the editing pages on the RWBY Wiki. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please contact the RWBY Wiki staff. All edits are also subject to the Community Policies. Editing Policies 1. Grammar and Spelling :This wiki follows the conventions of American English to keep the wiki consistent. 2. Images :Images on articles are to be in a .png format and of the highest quality possible (1080/720p). Images are to be from an official source, no fan made content is to be placed on the wiki pages. When possible, link the source to the image with |link=URL after the file name or caption. Fan art may be uploaded but only for use in User space and the forums. In the special cases when Rooster Teeth has hired a fan artist, artwork related to what they were hired to do counts as official, but otherwise their artwork remains fan art and not suitable for articles. 3. Speculation :Speculation is to be kept to a bare minimum on the articles. Speculation must be moved to the forums or blog posts. 4. Spoilers :Edits involving new content are not permitted until that information is available to the public through legal means. For new episode content, this is once the episode is viewable for Registered users on the Rooster Teeth website. For more information about spoilers, see the Spoiler Policy. 5. Edit Warring :If an edit has been undone, contact the user who undid it rather than redoing it. Comment on the page or the other user's wall for discussion and come to a joint conclusion. If a mutual decision cannot be reached, contact a Content Moderator, Rollback, or Administrator for assistance. Going back into the article without discussion or ignoring discussion can constitute an edit war. 6. Renaming :If the user wishes to rename an article in other cases than a typo, the user must inform a bureaucrat or administrator, stating the reason why it should be renamed. Renaming an unofficial article is to be discussed and agreed upon by staff majority. 7. References :If information is revealed on the wiki via sources other than the show itself (e.g. A Rooster Teeth Staff's Twitter account), please add a reference tag to the source location. 8. Audio :No article, forum, blog, profile, or other page on the wiki shall contain audio that automatically plays. Tips and Guidelines *'Editing Courtesy' - When making an edit please try to leave a note in the top right box detailing what you changed and why. This helps staff to double check new edits and makes the page history easier to browse. *'New pages' - If making a new page please refer to others of its type for the layout, the best way would be copying the other page over and replacing its content. If no pages of its type (or similar to it) exist, contact a staff member for advice. Staff Content Moderators *The Trumpet player of *VedranTheII Rollbacks *JadenLan *Lord Jaric *Maki Kuronami *Phantomlink959 *The Trumpet player of *Tsunderrière Bureaucrats *ChishioKunrin *Sgt D Grif Administrators *General Esdeath *Minomelo Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy